


The sun in my backyard

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a literal blessing and kind of a plot device, Even as a Legendary Pokemon Hinata's still worried for his height, Hinata is a fucking Furry and Oikawa is suffering™, Hinata's Solgaleo and he's dressed like a god damn Loli, Hinata's kind of an ass, M/M, Oikawa's too fucking gullible, Pokemon AU, but he's old he's allowed to be one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Wait wait wait,” Oikawa began, causing the sulking boy to look at him again. “A-are you-”“The Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, yeah.” Oikawa had a face of disbelief.“I always imagined you’d be taller… and more Pokemon-ish.” Solgaleo stood up and walked over to Oikawa. When he stood in front of him, his brown eyes held a look of confidence and wisdom through old age.“How tall?” Of course he would ask that.“I don’t know, about 3.4 meters maybe?”





	1. Meet Hinata 'Solgaleo' Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN PLAYING SUN AND MOON TO MUCH

The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon when Oikawa found his destination. Seven whole months of conspiracy theories and chasing dreams lead him here. The Altar of the Sunne. Legend said that it was here where you can see the legendary Pokemon Solgaleo if it deems the trainer worthy.

And boy did Oikawa hope he was worthy enough. 

Walking up the long, steep steps of the altar, Oikawa counted each step to keep himself calm. The brunet could feel his heart race as he kept counting, sometimes he stopped to recollect his thoughts, suppress his fears and keep his head high before placing his foot on the next step and think the next number in sequence. 

“178, 179, 180…” The steps kept growing in number and Oikawa could see most of the altar. “Just a few more steps Tooru, just a few more. 181, 182…” Each new stone brought a new Butterfree to swarm in his stomach. If Solgaleo didn’t show up, it means the last seven months Oikawa spent chasing a child’s dream would be pointless. If Lunala showed up (which is highly unlikely but could still happen) then at least his efforts wouldn’t have been in vain. 

“196, 197,” Oikawa stopped at the final step. Two more steps and he would pass the pillars with the emblem of Solgaleo. Two more steps and he would see how worthy he is to a legendary Pokemon.

“198.” 

189 steps and Oikawa Tooru was officially at The Altar of the Sunne. Just two more sets of stair until he could see if he worthy of Solgaleo.

“Hello.” The sudden voice made Oikawa jump. He didn’t expect anyone else to be at the Altar. He didn’t see anyone come up the steps with him and at his position on he could see all points of the altar. A child was beside him, although Oikawa wouldn't really call him a child, looking up at him. Oikawa was at least a head taller than the boy. The stranger had fluffy orange hair and brown eyes that had lingers of blue in them. Despite the chilly weather on top of the Altar, the boy wore a white button up short sleeved shirt with ruffles going down with the buttons and pair of white shorts that stopped above his knees. His white ankle boots had contrasting soles of a dark gray and yellow laces. The boots matched his gloves with the most of them being white, the fingers being black and a yellow band wrapped around his wrist with an orange strip in the center. 

“H-hello.” Oikawa replied back. The boy turned his focus to the dead center of the Altar, leaving Oikawa to take in more of his features. From the front his head looked normal, but from the side it showed he had no ears. Instead, a set of orange tipped cat ears sat on his head that Oikawa did not notice before. A tail swished right above his rear, matching his clothes. It was thick, about as thick as a Meowth’s tail and the tip was shaped like a Calla Lily flower, but was a flat surface and the same yellow color as his bootlaces. A semisphere sat in the dead center of the tail’s tip, the same dark gray as his glove's fingers.

“It’s not nice to stare you know.” The boy said, snapping Oikawa out of his trance.

“Sorry.” The brunet rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ve just never seen anyone who looks like you do.”

“You wanna fight!” For a boy this small, he sure is feisty. 

“If you have any Pokemon yeah.” Oikawa reached to his messenger bag, causing his company to flinch.

“No Pokemon Battles at The Altar of the Sunne! I-it’s the rules!” 

“Sounds like a copout to me Shortie Pie.” The red-head’s tail stood straight up as the boy looked clearly annoyed.

“I’ve met a lot of humans in my long life but you’re the most annoying one.” Oikawa tilted his head, unsure of what he meant. The boy walked away from Oikawa and sat down on the first few steps of the second flight of stairs.

“At least you’re not as annoying as Lunala and don’t beat me up like Zekrom.” Lunala… Zekrom… those are Legendary Pokemon!

“Wait wait wait,” Oikawa began, causing the sulking boy to look at him again. “A-are you-”

“The Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, yeah.” Oikawa had a face of disbelief. 

“I always imagined you’d be taller… and more Pokemon-ish.” Solgaleo stood up and walked over to Oikawa. When he stood in front of him, his brown eyes held a look of confidence and wisdom through old age.

“How tall?” Of course he would ask that.

“I don’t know, about 3.4 meters maybe?” The legendary smiled, happy that people thought he was taller than he really was. As fast as the smile came, it vanished.

“DAMN IT THAT MEANS LUNALA IS STILL TALLER THAN ME!” Solgaleo fell onto his knees, head in his hands as he screamed into them. Oikawa awkwardly patted the fuzzy orange hair of the legendary, giving the generic ‘there there’ while spoon feeding him words of encouragement. His head snapped up suddenly, a fire in his eyes.

“Until I grow taller I’ll be staying with you!”  
“Wait why!” Solgaleo got off the ground and began marching down the steps.

“Because I said so! Listen to your elders!” Oikawa sighed, turning around and began making his descent down the steps. I didn’t take long for Oikawa to catch up to Solgaleo.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru by the way.” Solgaleo stopped and looked up at Oikawa for a second and then began walking again. “I need to call you something other than Solgaleo.”

“My past human friends called me Hinata Shouyou.” Oikawa smiled and continued to walk, careful not to trip over a pebble. 

“Hinata, I like it.” Oikawa quickened his pace down the steps. “Come on Hinata, we need to make the next ferry ride to Konikoni City!” Taking up his challenge, Hinata began racing down the steps, sometimes skipping a few along the way. Somehow, he didn’t trip over a single pebble or chipped step as he ran down at an unsafe speed. 

Oikawa stood on the 100th step (from his count up), seeing Hinata at the bottom.

“Come on Oikawa, we need to make the next ferry ride to Konikoni City.” Hinata said in a taunting voice, mimicking Oikawa. The brunet continued going down, muttering something about a ‘little brat’ and how he ‘can’t live with him’

When Oikawa reached the legendary Pokemon, they began making their way to Seafolk Village. It was also the perfect opportunity for Hinata to play 20 Questions.

“Where are we going?” 

“Seafolk Village. We can get a ride to Heahea City on the Ferry and from there we’ll travel on foot to Konikoni City.” Oikawa said, looking down at his map. Hinata looked at the map in Oikawa’s hand. It was a map of Akala Island, Hinata presumed it’s Oikawa’s home island. 

“Will it be a long walk?” Oikawa folded up the map and put it back into his bag.

“If I buy some repels for both of us and we cross through Diglett Tunnel we should be home before sundown tomorrow.” Hinata stayed silent the rest of the walk to Seafolk Village. 


	2. Haehae City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When was the last time you’ve been around humans?”  
> It took Hinata a moment, and a few fingers to count on before he made his answer. “Six centuries, seven years and 22 days exactly.”  
> “My Arceus you are old.” Hinata scowled at Oikawa before looking out the window.  
> “No, humans just have short life-spans.”

Getting Hinata onto the ferry was an… odd turn of events. A small child, no more than six, pulled on his tail causing the Legendary to roar at the child.

Not politely ask him to stop. He _fucking_ roared. 

Oikawa had to explain to the child’s mother that Hinata did not mean to scare the child, and offered to buy both of them a Casteliacone when they reach Heahea City.

“Hinata you can’t just roar at people! Especially children!” Hinata narrowed his eyes at Oikawa as they made their way to a couple of seats in the back of the ferry.

“Why not?” Oikawa took the aisle seat, leaving Hinata the window seat. Couldn’t have him running off while Oikawa looked out the window. 

“Because it’s rude!” Hinata rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “When was the last time you’ve been around humans?”

It took Hinata a moment, and a few fingers to count on before he made his answer. “Six centuries, seven years and 22 days exactly.” 

“My Arceus you are old.” Hinata scowled at Oikawa before looking out the window. 

“No, humans just have short life-spans.” Oikawa decided not to talk to Hinata during the ferry ride to Heahea City. Bad choice on his part.

It started with Hinata waving his gloved hand in front of Oikawa’s face, then poking various spots on his body. Somewhere along the line Hinata must have gotten annoyed at being ignored so he threw his body onto Oikawa’s lap.

“PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” Yes, that would most definitely get Oikawa’s (and all of the ferry’s) attention! Oikawa shoved Hinata off his lap and frowned at him.

“How old are you five!? Just sit down and behave!” Hinata pouted and sat back in his chair. He didn’t understand why Oikawa was being mean to him! Hinata had been nothing but a perfect angel all day. Hinata wrapped his tail around Oikawa’s leg, holding just tight enough to where he noticed it, but not enough to cut off circulation. 

Oikawa looked back at Hinata from the corner of his eye, seeing the Legendary with crossed arms, upper body turned to the window. Sighing, Oikawa placed his hand on top of Hinata’s head, right beside one of his ears and began scratching lightly. From what he could see of his face, Hinata’s eyes widened for a moment before they closed in pure bliss. His out turned into a large smile, turning around to face Oikawa. Hinata began rubbing his head into Oikawa’s hand, letting out soft purrs. The brunet busted out a large grin, who knew an all powerful Legendary Pokemon could be reduced to a purring Skitty when scratched behind the ears? Hinata turned his entire body to face Oikawa, but forgot about his tail wrapped around the brunet’s legs. The force of the Legendary moving lifted Oikawa, forcing him out of his seat and to fall onto his bum on the Ferry’s floor. 

The red head removed his tail from Oikawa’s leg, and huddled into his chair, embarrassed that he let his cat-like instincts get the best of him. 

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa grabbed hold of his seat’s armchair and pulled himself up. He began to rub his sore bottom, not ready to sit back down on the semihard seats. The trainer only gave a half smile, trying his best not to lash out at Hinata. If he had the strength to make Oikawa fall out of his chair, he was worried when it came to normal hits. 

“It’s fine.” It didn’t take an idiot to notice to sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Just sit down and behave.” 

Hinata remained quiet the rest of the Ferry ride to Heahea City. He didn’t even move his form on the chair. Heck, Oikawa wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. The two could feel the burning gazes of the Ferry’s crew as they made their way off the ship. Not as much appologising as much as Oikawa thought there would be, but atleast they didn’t get banned from riding the Ferry. 

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked after they left the Ferry’s termanial. Oikawa dug out his map, looking for the quickest route back home. 

“Konikoni City. It’s mostly a shopping district but I mangaged to snag a shop with an appartment upstairs.” Hinata’s ears perked up at the words ‘shop’. So Oikawa was a successful shop keeper. Oikawa found a pleasing and time saving route on the map and it back up, placing it in his bag before walking 

“What do you sell.” Hinata asked, altough it sounded more like a statement than a question. A young couple with a ten year old child walked past Oikawa and Hinata. The boy stared at Hinata as he passed, staring at his tail. The boy’s sister hit his shoulder, telling him to stop staring. 

“We sell stuff to help for Breeders, like egg capsules and baby Pokemon food.” Hinata’s tail swiched, causing a few more people to stare as they made their way to the Pokemon Center near the entry to Digglet’s Tunnel. 

“Is it good business?” The automatic doors to the center opened and the two walked in. The brunet looked around, useless in a sense because every Pokemon Center looked the same. 

“Yeah, but people say the shop should be closer to Paniola Ranch where the Nursery is.” Hinata didn’t know what any of these things are, but didn’t decide to ask for it. He only followed Oikawa as he made is way to right corner where two male’s sat, counting the inventory and restocking the low ones. Making his way to the left counter worker, Oikawa gained his attention. 

“Hello how may I help you?” Oikawa kneeled down to see the glass cabinet where all the potions, repeals and TMs are. Counting the Max Repel’s in stock, Oikawa made his choice.

“Six Max Repels please!” The shopkeeper pulled out six Max Repels and scanned them. 

“That will be  ₽ 5400 please.” Oikawa handed the money to the shop keeper who put the money into the cash register. “Have a nice day.” 

“Thanks you too.” Oikawa put four of the repels in his bag and turned around to let Hinata know they would be leaving only to find out that he was not there. Scanning around the small area, Hinata was found at the far left of the center. The cafe’s bartender seemed happy to keep the Legendary company, telling him a story that he found intriguing. Grabbing the two leftover Max Repels off the counter, the brunet made his way over to the cafe. 

“Unova is absolutely beautiful at night, especially Castelia City. The way the lights sparkle and the sounds of the city at night. It’s beautiful.” Hinata’s eyes were sparkling, he must not leave Alola much, or at all really. Oikawa really hated to break up the conversation, Hinata looked so happy, but sadly the brunet was getting anxious to be home. Clearing his throat, Oikawa gained Hinata and the bartender’s attention.

“I hate to break up a conversation but Shortie-Pie here and I must be on our way.” The look in Hinata’s eyes made Oikawa break. The normally bright brown eyes were dull, sadness written all over them. Sighing, Oikawa opened his bag and got out his wallet. “What would you like Hinata?”

The Legendary looked over the menu, using his index finger to make a choice between two drinks. “Pinap Juice please!”

“One Pinap Juice and a Tapu Cocoa please.” The bartender began making Oikawa’s Cocoa, putting the fine chocolate powder into the mixing machine with milk. Turning it on, he shifted his attention to the mini fridge under the counter and grabbed a bottle of Pinap Juice. The bottle had no label and Oikawa hopped it was made fresh during the night. Pouring the juice into a cardboard cup, the bartender waited til the yellowish orange drink stopped a centimeter below the edge of the cup and placed a white lid on top. Putting the juice back, he focused his attention to mixer that had blended the cocoa powder and milk perfectly. Removing the container, the bartender poured it into a cup that matched Hinata’s and placed it’s lid onto it.

“One Pinap Juice and one Tapu Cocoa! Have a wonderful day you two!” Taking their cups and Max Repels, Oikawa and Hinata bid farewell to the kind bartender and left the Pokemon Center. 

“Put your cup down and I’ll spray you with the Max Repel.” Oikawa said when they were a good few feet from the entrance to Digglet’s Tunnel. “I don’t want to be bombarded with Zubats and Digglets. It’ll delay our trip.” Hinata nodded and set his cup down. Oikawa too the Legendary’s arms, spreading them out like a cross. Shaking the Max Repel, Oikawa sprayed Hinata’s front half before he sprayed his back. 

Setting the used bottle down, Oikawa repeated the actions on himself before putting both Repels in his bag and grabbing his Tapu Cocoa.

“Come on Hinata, we still have a long ways to go before we reach Konikoni City” Oikawa said, walking to the entrance of Digglet Tunnel with Hinata in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we meet Oikawa's neighbor and his roommate! What's Iwa-chan gonna say about Hinata?


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa finally get to Konikoni City! What surprise awaits them at Oikawa's shop?

Getting out of Diglett Tunnel was a nightmare. Hinata seemed to want to talk to every single miner in the cave, meaning Oikawa had to fight them. It seemed almost unfair to the mines, their Pokemon were instantly knocked out by his level 60 Primarina (Affectionately named Koichi). In total, Hinata made six new ‘friends’ and Oikawa made six new enemies. They had to stop every once in a while to reapply their Max Repel (but that wasn’t their fault, Max Repel only lasts for 250 steps), and Hinata made friends with a Diglett as they walked.

When the sun could be seen at the end of the tunnel, Oikawa knew he was home.

As usual, the streets of Konikoni City seemed to be bustling with joy. Even from their position on Route Nine, Oikawa could practically hear the sounds of laughter from the Malasada cafe a few doors down from Oikawa’s shop.

“Is that Konikoni city?” Hinata asked, his tail was curled into a ‘c’ shape. Oikawa nodded.

“Yep, this is my home. Let’s go, I’m sure Iwa-chan misses me!” Oikawa made his way to the entrance of Konikoni City, leaving Hinata behind, simply wondering who ‘Iwa-chan’ was. When Hinata finally noticed Oikawa had left him behind, he ran after him, shouting that it was rude to leave people behind.

“Shortie-pie, stop.” Hinata’s whining  of him not being that short did not go unnoticed by Oikawa. “Are you sure you’ll be able to handle this? Have you ever been in a city before?” Hinata tilted his head, unsure if he actually was ready. He hadn’t been in a human city for almost seven centuries. Culture shock would be big for him.

Hinata’s eyes were noticeably darker, and if Oikawa was seeing things, their blue specks were dominate. “Let’s go.”

Hinata walked in first, taking in the sights of the city. All the colorful lights and sweet smells made his mouth water and eyes light up. Oikawa chuckled and took Hinata’s hand.

“Iwa-chan is the best cook I know, he’ll make you some food.” Hinata nodded and allowed himself to be lead by Oikawa through the city. The entire time, Hinata couldn’t help but look at all the bright lights. His tail swished happily at all the sights. The smells coming from the food shops made Hinata realise how hungry he was! His stomach growled wildly, begging for food.

Oikawa found himself smiling when he looked behind him. When he wasn’t being annoying, the brunet dared to call him cute.

When they grew closer to Oikawa’s shop, Hinata’s excitement to meet Iwa-chan overruled his hunger. Both were put on hold when Oikawa stopped at a small booth beside his shop.

“Eita-chan! I’m back!” A sigh could be heard from the back of the shop and the owner came foreword. The first thing Hinata noticed was the boy’s hair color. It was a pale gray, but the tips were black. His eyebrows were also black, meaning that the gray is not his original hair color.

“So, you’re back? Who’s this shorty?” ‘Eita-chan’ asked. Hinata’s tail stood straight up like a pole while Oikawa snorted at him.

“This is Hinata Shouyou. He’s moving in with me and Iwa-chan.” The shopkeeper nodded. “Hinata, this is my neighbor, Semi Eita. He runs a booth where you can buy snacks.”

“Nice to meet you Hinata. Is there anything you two would like?” Oikawa denied Semi with a head shake.

“No, I promised Hinata that Iwa-chan would cook for him.” Semi raised a dark eyebrow at the brunet.

“Does Iwaizumi know he’s moving in?” Oikawa’s stance stiffened. He forgot to tell Iwaizumi about Hinata. Sweat beaded down Oikawa’s forehead as he thought of all the ways Iwaizumi would kill him. It would not be quick and painless.

“Rest in pieces my dude, it was a pleasure working next to you.” Oikawa turned around to face his shop and stiffly walked to it.

“Goodbye Semi,” Hinata gave a bow to the shopkeeper who smiled at the Legendary. Hinata followed Oikawa to his apartment. Semi looked down at the Sylveon at rested in it’s bed behind the booth’s counter.

“Akio, I swear that boy has a tail and ears.” Akio only yawned and rested his head into the soft bedding.

When Oikawa opened his shop’s door, he was greeted with the jingle of a bell. A few trainers looked back at Oikawa before they continued shopping.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can- oh it’s you.” A tall boy came out from the back room, a box in his muscular arms. His dark hair was spiked in different directions, and his green eyes were sharp.

“Iwa-chan I leave for seven months and this is how you greet me!”

“You called yesterday.” Iwaizumi looked down at Hinata who was currently hiding behind Oikawa’s legs. “Who’s this?”

“Iwa-chan, this is Hinata Shouyou! He’ll be moving in with us.” Iwaizumi set the box down.

“So you're telling me you met this stranger while Arcues knows where on Alola, told him he could move in and didn't even think to ask me!” Oikawa flinched, bracing himself to be hit. He wasn't even going to bother telling him that Hinata forced himself to move in, but that would be for when Oikawa explained what Hinata actually was. Thumps from the stairs that lead to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s shared apartment could be heard, focusing the dark brunet’s attention elsewhere.

“Hajime, did your roommate re-” The new figure stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had dark brown hair and just as deep eyes. He wore a white collared shirt under a dark blue sweater. His pants were the same shade as his sweater and his shoes were a lighter shade. A thick tail could be seen poking out from behind the male. All three figures stared at the new boy. “turn?”

“D-d-d-dialga!?” Hinata exclaimed, removing himself from behind Oikawa and ran up behind the Legendary he identified.

“Solgaleo? What are you doing here?” Dialga asked, petting the shorter boy’s head.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I named my first Eevee in Moon after Semi and he evolved into a Sylveon


End file.
